He Kissed Her
by savemeforeverlove
Summary: (Sequel to Cellphone /s/8880723/1/Cellphone ) Hermione and Draco are at the ball. What is everyones reaction to this new couple? Hilarity and romance promised!


"Is that Draco Malfoy?"

"I thought he left to go into the muggle world"

"Wait… Is that Hermione Granger with him?"

"Are they there together?"

The hushed whispers were silenced when Draco Malfoy gave the Party's occupants a cold glare before continuing down the grand staircase with a beautiful brunette in his arm. Hermione's now perfectly curly hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her dress was a similar color to the dress she wore for the Yule Ball. Hermione's gloved hands gave Draco's a squeeze as the walked down the stairs.

Hermione glanced to her left to find Draco glaring at a certain Cormac McLaggan who was staring at the couple who were now inside the main hall at Parkinson Manor. She smiled slightly at the thought of the infamous Draco Malfoy getting all worked up about a couple of people whispering. She poked Draco slightly so that he would look at her.

"Draco, it's fine."

"Granger, they thought I left the wizarding world." Draco said in a frustrated tone.

"Draco, you practically did leave the wizarding world."

"Know-it-all."

"Ferret"

"Hermione‼! Hello, how are you?"

Ronald Weasley suddenly came bounding through the crowd and attacked Hermione with a bone-crushing hug. Draco was soon lost in the Mob of partygoers.

"Ronald, you almost killed me. I'm fine! The party looks absolutely amazing and your home. Wow."

"Sorry 'Mione. I know it is a huge step up from The Burrow. Me and Pansy are planning on buying a place of our own as soon as we can."

"That's understandable Ron, speaking of Pansy; where is she?"

"Oh, she is just greeting the guests. You look wonderful by the way, did you come here alone?"

Although Ron was engaged to a Slytherin he still couldn't stand Malfoy. Ever since Fred Weasley died, Ron had an extreme hatred towards Deatheaters, even if they were forced to join like Draco was. The Parkinson family had not been Deatheaters, and they only slightly supported the things that Lord Voldemort stood for. Pansy had been framed for murdering a young muggle child five years earlier; Ron who was an Auror had been assigned to catch her. He found her with a white flag in her hands and immediately took her in. Ron had been oddly supportive during Pansy's case and right when the jury was about to give their verdict he asked if they could possibly use Veritaserum to find out if she was really guilty. The jury found her innocent and they later found the main criminal to be a relative of Pansy's and he confessed to framing her. After the Hearing, the Veritaserum still hadn't worn off of Pansy, Ron asked Pansy if she fancied him and if he could take her out on a date. She answered truthfully, and they've been together since. Now the 24-year-old couple were ready to be wed.

Hermione felt quite nervous about telling Ron about Draco. She new that Ron despised the Malfoy family.

"Well Ron I actually came with…"

" 'Mione‼‼‼‼‼ You're here! We thought you would never make it"

A redhead witch came up to Ron and Hermione, dragging a messy haired Harry Potter. Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter had been a couple since the war had ended, and Harry was wrapped around Ginny's finger.

"Hello Harry, Ginny! Of course I came. I wouldn't want to miss a party that is as grand as this." Hermione smiled at her best friend.

"Harry, Hermione was just about to tell me who she went to the Ball with."

Hermione was silently grateful that Ginny and Harry had interveined. Ron would definitely blow up as soon as he found out that Draco Malfoy was Hermione's date.

"Ronald, I saw your fiancé in the Ballroom, she wants you. You can figure out who 'Mione's date is soon enough." Ginny looked at Hermione who was sending Ginny a grateful look.

Ron left into the crowd. As soon he left, Draco Malfoy walked over to Hermione. Harry and Ginny stared up at him with suspicious glances.

"Granger, thank Merlin I found you. Oh, hi Potter, Weaselette."

Harry glared at Malfoy, "Don't call her that."

"Harry, It's fine. Honestly that name has sort of grown on me." Hermione, Draco, and Harry all looked at Ginny in surprise.

"What are you doing here, anyways Malfoy?"

"Granger and I came to the Ball together."

"Oh. No wonder 'Mione was so nervous about telling Ron," Ginny looked thoughtfully up at Malfoy and sized him up, "Well Malfoy, Hermione seems to trust you, and I trust Hermione's judgment. Welcome to the family Malfoy."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She turned to look at Harry who was deep in thought.

"I will only say this once Malfoy, Hermione is family to me so if you hurt her in ANY way I will hex you into oblivion, then I will beat you to pulp the muggle way." Draco let out a nervous laugh and swore that he would take care of Hermione.

"Draco‼‼ I haven't seen you in ages! What the hell happened to you? You literally disappeared from the Wizarding world."

Pansy soon to be Weasley came running up to Draco and gave him a huge hug.

"Hey Pans, sorry I never talked to you. I needed to get away from all the madness."

"It's fine Drake, I am so glad you made it. Hi Potter, Ginny, Granger…. Granger‼ Merlin Draco you went to the Ball with Hermione Granger!" Silence.

The whole entire Ballroom fell silent. It seemed as though everyone had heard Pansy. Nobody knew what to say. Hermione gave Draco a worried glance and he offered his hand, which she gladly took.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MALFOY‼‼‼‼!" Ronald Weasley and his very red hair came flying through the crowd.

Ron's fists came crashing down on Draco Malfoy's body. Apparently Ron didn't seem to want to curse Malfoy. The people in the main ballroom started to gather around the fighting men. Steadily the occupants started chanting, "Fight, fight, fight, fight! Fight! Fight!"

Hermione thought this was completely mental. Malfoy, who had a leaner body type and was slightly less muscular than Ron was trying hard not to be destroyed. Everyone in the whole Manor was acting like first year Hogwarts students.

"Enough‼! What is going on I here? Pansy darling I thought since this is your ball you would have more control…. Oh My! Is.. that.. DRACO?!" For the third time that night the ballroom fell silent. Narcissa Malfoy was standing next to Pansy, staring at her son and Ron Weasley wrestling on the floor with a horrified expression on her face. Ron looked up at the fuming woman and quickly stood up and hung his head, waiting for a punishment. Instead something quite unexpected happened.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! How dare you beat up your host! I am deeply ashamed of you."

"Mother darling, I had no intention of beating up Weasley. He is just upset about who my date to the ball is."

Hermione looked fearfully at Draco. What was he thinking? Narcissa Malfoy looked at Malfoy with an appraising look.

"Lovey that is so brave of you, protecting your date. I am so proud of you! Although I would love to know who your wonderful date is?"

"Well Mother, my date is actually Hermione Granger." Draco said in an exasperated tone. He hated being called Lovey.

Narcissa was silent. She began to scan the crowd for Hermione. Finally her cold-eyed rested on Hermione who was standing close to her son. Hermione felt fear bubble up inside her. Narcissa was not known to be very kind towards muggle-borns.

"Well, finally! Draco, I cannot believe you finally asked her out. You have been in love with her since you were a child," Narcissa then turned to Hermione who was looking at Narcissa in utter disbelief, "You may not be my favorite person at the moment young lady. But, Draco has chosen you and support my son fully." Narcissa walked up to Hermione and shook her hand. Then with a whisk of her wand, Narcissa Malfoy disappeared.

"Well, what are you all looking at? Go back to the party!" Ron yelped. It was obvious that he was in a foul mood. Pansy walked up to her fiancé and whispered something in his ear, which cheered him up immensely. Soon they were gone.

"That went well, didn't it?" Draco walked over to his date and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Why yes LOVEY, that went wonderful." Hermione gave him a little smirk. The party disappeared around them; they were in their own little world of romance.

"Ugh. Can you not call me that?" Draco glared playfully at Hermione.

"Only if you kiss me right now." Hermione whispered.

Draco Malfoy looked at Hermione Granger. Her golden eyes glinted with playfulness. He was finally accepted. Draco took Hermione in his arms. And guess what?

He kissed her.


End file.
